Enslaved
by m.bovary
Summary: When a new "fresh" prisoner arrives, Prisoner 020 is more than happy to take advantage of him...that is until 051, or "Charles", changes him and his fellow prisoners lives and they slowly cannot help but care for the foolish young man. E/C, R/A among others
1. Chapter 1

020 awoke to a loud crash down the hallway of cells, right by the gate door. He sat up quickly, taking a quick stock of his surroundings; he glanced through the bars to the cell just adjacent from his, where 029 met his eyes in equal apprehension.

More noises were being made, with loud grunts and growls of "Move!" being heard by all the prisoners.

020 became calm again; it was a newbie. Nothing special, no surprise midnight visits from Shaw or anything. No big deal.

He turned to lay back down on his cot when he heard the newbie's voice ring though loud and clear: "Please! Please! I don't want this! I'm not meant to be here! Let me talk to my brother, he'll sort this out! I'm Charles Xavier! Don't you know who I am?"

020 turned in shock; he had never heard a slave speak like that before…not in a long, long time. What kind of slave was this? Didn't he know the punishments? 020 stared wide eyed at 029 who was busy glaring holes through the now-passing newbie, "Charles", being dragged by two large shaded guards who were doing a thorough job of ignoring the desperate pleas.

He wasn't surprised; this Charles was causing a ruckus, and where a ruckus was made, Shaw appeared. No one wanted to see Shaw down here.

"Please! Oh, there's been a mistake!" The prisoner was now wailing from his new cell where the guards had thrown him before briskly walking away. 020 raised his eyebrows at 029 suggestively, who scoffed at him and turned to flop back into her cot ungracefully. Well, fresh meat.


	2. Chapter 2

Prisoner 051 was quickly getting on 020's nerves, and it had barely been a few hours that he had so rudely and loudly arrived.

When waking up for morning breakfast, he had nearly forgotten the newbie; as custom, all prisoners were lined up by the doors waiting to be let out and lead single-file down the hall through the gate door, which led into the main hallway of the mansion. From there the guards would march them through a series of hallways and doors until they arrived in the prisoner's dining hall, where two long tables with benches were set up to seat the slaves while they were served their routine gourmet breakfast gruel.

It wasn't until he was halfway through his bowl when 020 could hear the small commotion from down on the other end of the table he was at. Looking up, he glanced in the general direction and saw "Charles"; there was no doubt about it, this had to be the newbie.

He had never seen this face before, and it was still unmarked and as fresh as any aristocrat's face, unlike every other prisoner who was grimy and scarred. The young man had milky white skin, brown wavy hair, and small, thin frame and red lips that stood out harshly against his pale flesh.

The man was staring woefully down at his bowl, occasionally glancing at the gathered men seated around him who were undoubtedly attempting to either weasel their way into a portion of his food or into his pants, or both. 020 quickly averted his eyes in disgust; he felt no pity for the man. He would learn, soon enough.

"Hmph, look at those wolves. As if they've never seen a nice pair of tits before, the way they're drooling over that kid. Just cause he's all clean and stuff, suddenly they're hornier than a pack of wild dogs", 029 sneered. She had her gaze laser-focused on the scene, absent-mindedly spooning the grey mush into her mouth.

"I wonder where he came from? Doesn't he look like a sad little pup or something? Yooo I'm talking to you" 020 sighed and looked at her with his grey eyes in a pointed glare, making his indifference to the entire situation be well known.

029 crossed her slim arms, tossing her blonde hair back and hmphing at him; she was the second-cleanest of all of them, with her cherubic round cheeks barely marked and her long hair scrubbed clean. She was serious about her hygiene, something that fortunately rubbed off on 020.

She quickly turned her eyes back to the newbie when loud, guffawing laughter suddenly erupted. "What the hell is going on down there?" 020 was getting fed up with all this commotion. "Looks like the newbie is learning the hard way about not sharing" he smirked.

Charles was now empty-handed, with his bowl apparently being snatched away by the prisoners around him, who were laughing openly at the confused young man. "But, will they give me more? Perhaps if I ask? I just didn't want to disappoint or anything…" Charles seemed to be speaking mostly to himself as the men turned away from him, having had their fun.

Looking around, Charles seemed to find what he was looking for as he quickly got up from the table and made his way over to the nearest guard. "Oh no, what the fuck is he doing" 029 stared in a mix of shock and apprehension. "This isn't going to be good".

Charles had barely spoken a word before the guard grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him back into the bench, where Charles made a loud OOPH sound as he landed harshly on his bottom. 020 couldn't help but laugh at the scenario. "Don't be a dick", 029 chastised. "What? I can't help it. Did you see how stupid he looked? Fool."

After breakfast the slaves were sectioned off into groups and led away into the mansion to carry out specific chores, with 020 and 029 being sent to the kitchens with only one other slave, since they were the few who knew how to prepare the gourmet meals that were expected for the masters.

As they were setting up the large kitchen, with 029 washing the fruit and vegetables they would be using and 020 lifting the pots and pans from their cupboards, a large guard suddenly appeared in the swinging doorway pushing along a scrawny prisoner; Charles. "051, you're being assigned kitchen. Slaves! Teach him, he's with you now." And with that the guard turned and left. 020 cast a side-eye at 029. "Great."


End file.
